The Game Princess
by Amy19
Summary: Aura is a normal girl who lives a normal life but unknown to her, her destiny isn't so normal when she remembers her past life and her past love... Joey/OC Seto/OC and Yami/OC
1. Introduction

Introduction (Yami: Amy does not own Yu-gi-oh!)  
  
I am Princess Aura. Just kidding, my real name is just plain Aura. Aura Aralha Carter. I am 16 years old,  
  
my dad is an artist from London, his name is Frank Carter he's 38, I think.  
  
I hardly see my mum, she's an Egyptologist. Mums always at Egypt working unless it's a holiday like, Christmas. Last year she didn't even come home for my birthday! But, I'm used to it. Her name is Yasmin Aralha Carter. Mums 37 years old and that I'm sure of, she's half Egyptian, half English.  
  
I live in Domino with my dad and my big sister Tara. Tara's 18 years old, she isn't the best sister in the world imfact she's one of the worst! Dad says I look Egyptian like my mother whereas Tara looks like an English tart. Although that wasn't dads exact words, I know he was thinking it.  
  
Tara is a dark haired girl with brown eyes, she's quite pretty but don't be fooled by her looks! She's a lazy party animal who has had so many boyfriends in the last week, I've lost count! She works as a hair dresser down the road, so she says anyway.  
  
My dad is quite good looking, he has dark hair and blue eyes. He can be very kind but with mum not being around much he can get a little down-hearted. He's a good artist he likes to draw sun sets but he hasn't made us rich yet..  
  
My mum has black hair and green eyes, she is very beautiful. I miss her a lot sometimes but, mum loves Egypt and feels some weird connection to it, as do I.  
  
I myself have blond hair and green eyes like my mother, my favorite colour is red and I often fantasize about being an Egyptian Princess who falls in love with the Pharaoh. But, of course that's just babyish, isn't it? I have many friends, my best friend is called Stephanie but, I only have one mission in this world!  
  
And that is to become the best female duelist in the world, Which I am. My favorite card is 'leopard girl'. I live a normal life but sometimes, I have this feeling, this strange feeling, I'm missing something.  
  
Amy: well, what do ya think?  
  
Yami: am _I_ in this fic?  
  
Amy: yes.  
  
Yami: I think it's great!  
  
Amy: *rolls eyes* please R+R 


	2. a normal day

Amy: I do not own Yu-gi-oh so, on with the fic!  
  
The Game Princess - - Chapter one  
  
One sunny Friday morning, Aura changed into her school uniform and glided gracefully down the stairs. "Aura, please hurry up! Or we're both going to be late" Frank, her father groaned as Aura entered the kitchen. Aura grabbed her breakfast which as usual was toast.  
  
"I won't be here when you get back from school" Frank explained "Tara will look after you and I'll be back at mid night" "why does Tara have to look after me dad?" she whined "we both know she'll just sit on her back side and eat!"  
  
"that's enough young lady! What would your mother say if she heard you talk like that?" Frank yelled "I'm sorry dad" Aura sighed "that's okay" Frank replied "where are you going anyway?" Aura asked as she dumped her plate in the sink "oh, I'm going to show my paintings to Mr. Jones" Frank exclaimed.  
  
After a moment of silence the door bell range "that will be Stephanie, bye dad" Aura said, kissing her dad good bye and grabbing her bag "oh, and good luck!"  
  
"bye honey, have a nice day!" Frank yelled as Aura ran out the door with Stephanie.  
  
* * * * * "so, Aura have you done your project on Egypt yet?" Stephanie asked as they passed the Turtle game shop. "yeah, how about you?" Aura replied "erm, no. not yet...I'll do it tonight" Stephanie said nervously "you better, Steph. It's dew in on Monday" Aura replied  
  
The school day went slowly, Aura would talk to Stephanie and Katie in class as the teacher droned on about something they already understood. At the end of the day Aura went to her locker and grabbed her bag from inside it.  
  
"hey, erm, your Aura, right?" a boy asked behind her, "yeah, what of it?" she replied as she turned around to face a short boy with spiky hair.  
  
Amy: please R+R 


	3. Two new friends

"so, sorry to disturb you but, you dropped this" the boy said nervously as he handed her, her Egypt project. "oh! Thank you, I must of left it in class, silly me. Your Yugi right?" she replied cheerfully.  
  
Yugi smiled at her "year, that's me" "wow, Yug you really now how to pick them, she's a real beauty" a tall blond boy laughed as he joined the two of them in the locker room.  
  
"Joey!" Yugi yelled at the blond, as a blush grew on his cheeks "Joey? Is that your name?" Aura asked Joey blushed and replied "yea, that's me name! But, you've probably heard of me as the 2nd top duelist, Joey Wheeler" Joey exclaimed  
  
"whatever." Aura replied "do you duel Aura?" Yugi asked "yes! I'm the top female duelist." Aura replied proudly "wow" Joey replied "guess your not just a pretty face" "you bet" Aura replied  
  
"hey Joey!" yelled a voice outside "we're gonna be late!" "coming Tristen" Joey yelled back "hey, sorry guys I gotta go and finish my project with Tristen" "bye Joe!" Yugi yelled as Joey ran off "see ya" Aura said  
  
"Aura, how would you like to walk home with me?" Yugi asked "don't you normally walk with that Tea girl?" Aura replied "well, she's ill so... how about it?" Yugi asked "sure, okay" she answered as they both left the locker room.  
  
Amy: please....  
  
Yami: R+R 


	4. HELP!

Amy: thanks for the reviews people!  
  
Yami: Amy does not own Yu-gi-oh so,  
  
Yugi: on with the fic!  
  
The next day Aura's dad was at work, again. Which meant she and Tara were alone together  
  
"haven't you got anything better to do than stay in the house, you little brat?" Tara hissed at Aura  
  
"but.." she began  
  
"no buts, my new boyfriend Duke is coming over so, scram!" Tara replied  
  
"all right, I'm going, I'm going!" Aura yelled as she was pushed out the door.  
  
'bitch' Aura thought to herself as she began strolling down an ally. The ally was quieter than usual and it seemed just a little 'spooky' she thought.  
  
Crunch!  
  
"what th-" she was cut off of her scream when a hand held her mouth shut  
  
"shh, sweetie. I only want to play" a male voice whispered in her ear  
  
Aura panicked, 'help!' her mind cried..  
  
Amy: a cliffhanger!  
  
Y.Amy: please R+R! 


	5. Hope

Amy: I do not own yu-gi-oh, okay?  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi// 'thoughts' "speech"  
  
Y.Amy: on with the fic!  
  
"so Mrs. Gardner, when do you think Tea will be well enough to go to school again?" Yugi asked with concern in his voice.  
  
Yugi was standing in the door way of the Gardeners home worrying about Tea and how ill she was.  
  
"oh, don't worry just give Tea 4 weeks and she'll be right as rain" Mrs. Gardener said cheerfully.  
  
"good. Well err, tell her I called won't you?" Yugi asked  
  
"of coarse, Mr.?"  
  
"Yugi." He replied  
  
"oh, yes that's it! Yugi. Thanks for your concern, if all little boys were like you the world would be a much better place." Mrs. Gardener said  
  
Yugi frowned,  
  
//if all little boys were like you the world would be a much better place// Yami mentally said to Yugi in a high pitched mimicking voice.  
  
/Yami!! Stop it, your making me laugh/ Yugi yelled mentally to Yami  
  
//now I know were Tea gets it from, can we go now? It's raining! She didn't even invite us inside! It's freezing out here unlike Egypt which was always warm and hot, arr Egypt...//  
  
"Yugi? Can you hear me love?" Mrs. Gardener asked, waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
"oh, sorry Mrs. Gardener. I got to go, Bye." Yugi replied as he turned around and began walking away  
  
"bye, dear!" She shouted as she shut the door.  
  
Yugi walked down the road, the rain was getting heavier by the second.  
  
****Yami's soul room****  
  
'help' Yami's eyes widened at the sound of a familiar voice  
  
//what?//  
  
/what's the matter Yami?/ Yugi mentally asked  
  
//someone's in trouble, I better take over Yugi//  
  
/okay./  
  
****back outside****  
  
Yami looked around 'were did it come from?' he asked himself  
  
'help!' he heard it again.  
  
'over there! Down that ally!' he told himself  
  
"don't worry, whoever you are. I'm coming!" he yelled as he ran towards the ally.  
  
****back to Aura****  
  
Aura struggled, "calm down honey" the man teased "and hand over your deck then, the fun will begin!"  
  
he undid the top button of Aura's top, Aura felt tears coming to her eyes. The man checked her pockets  
  
"what, no deck? Naughty, naughty. Your not spose to leave your deck at home. Oh well, guess I'll have to have the next best thing.." the man hissed, undoing another button.  
  
"leave her alone!" yelled a demanding voice, Aura looked at the source of the voice 'Yugi?' she asked herself 'no, that's not Yugi.'  
  
The man looked at Yami "why the hell should I?" the man asked pushing Aura against a wall  
  
"because, if you don't." Yami smirked "you want see the sun rise tomorrow"  
  
Y.Amy: please  
  
Yami: R+R  
  
Amy: hey, that's my line! 


	6. Aura's rescuer

Disclaimer: Amy does _not_ own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
"do you know who your talking to?" the man asked angrily, Aura lay on the floor watching the whole thing, unable to move.  
  
"I am talking to Jacob, the man who will soon be running home to his mummy" Yami replied  
  
"how did you know my name!?" Jacob asked as a shocked expression came on his face.  
  
"I can see right through you." Yami said calmly  
  
'he can see right through me? How is that possible?' Jacob asked himself "and who are you?" he asked Yami  
  
"I am, your end. If you don't let that girl go!" Yami answered fiercely  
  
"ha! Me, let the girl go? Never." Jacob laughed  
  
"I'm warning you!" Yami said "this is your last chance"  
  
"I can see your a stubborn punk, I guess I'll have to teach you not to mess with me." Jacob laughed again.  
  
Jacob walked towards Yami with a cruel look on his face, Yami stood calmly waiting for Jacob to come closer.  
  
"most people would run, but I guess your just to stupid." Jacob snarled as he raised his fist ready to hit Yami, hard.  
  
It seemed like slow motion for Aura, the fist came closer to Yami's face when Yami's expression suddenly changed from calm to angry. Jacob smiled as the fist came closer, Yami snarled and then smirked. When Jacob's fist was only centimeters from Yami's face, Yami grabbed Jacob's fist at a shocking speed. Jacob was startled, his eyes were wide with shock and fear.  
  
"I warned you." Yami said angrily still holding Jacob's fist  
  
"are you gonna kill me?" Jacob cried  
  
"no. deaf would be a way out for you." Yami replied  
  
"oh" Jacob looked relieved  
  
"there are much more things worse than deaf, Jacob" Yami snarled  
  
"l-like what?" Jacob stuttered  
  
"like, eternal life in the shadow realm!" Yami yelled at him  
  
'is this guy crazy? What the hell is the shadow realm?' he asked himself  
  
"no, I am not crazy. The shadow realm is your worst nightmare, Jacob" Yami said  
  
"what? How did you? Please I'm begging you! Let me go!" Jacob cried  
  
"let _you_ go? You didn't let that girl go, did you?" Yami snarled  
  
"please!" Jacob cried with a look of horror on his face  
  
"I gave you several warnings! But, you didn't take them!" Yami shouted angrily  
  
"oh! Go to hell!" Jacob shouted back  
  
"been there, done that!" Yami shouted again "you think you own the world and all the people in it! Well no more, now it's your turn to be punished! MIND CRUSH!"  
  
Jacob's soul and body then disappeared into the shadow realm, Aura was shocked and relieved at the same time. Yami sighed and knelt by her side,  
  
"can you walk?" he asked with concern in his voice  
  
"I think s- ahh!" she cried as she tried to stand up when, a shocking pain came from her side  
  
"here, let me help" Yami said, picking her up in his arms  
  
Aura blushed, "you look a lot like Yugi" she said 'but a lot hotter' she thought.  
  
"well, I kinda am Yugi, but then again I'm not.." he trailed off  
  
Aura was confused, "what?" she asked as Yami chuckled.  
  
"don't worry, I'll explain when we get inside" Yami said  
  
"thank you." She said  
  
"for what?" he asked  
  
"for saving me" Aura replied  
  
"oh, it was nothing" Yami smiled  
  
"how did you get him to disappear like that? And what's the shadow realm anyway?" she asked as they passed a bakery shop.  
  
"I told you, me and Yugi will explain when we get inside" Yami replied  
  
"oh, okay" she said  
  
Amy: hope you enjoyed that!  
  
Y.Amy: Please..  
  
Yami + Yugi: R+R 


	7. one of the group

Amy: please review people! Oh, and I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
When Aura had finally understood what the 'shadow realm' was and that Yami was the pharaoh spirit of the millennium puzzle, she had decided that both Yami and Yugi were her new friends.  
  
"I still can't believe it!" Aura said, they were in the turtle game shops living room sitting on the sofa.  
  
"well, it's true." Yugi replied with a big smile on his face "I guess your one of the group now!"  
  
Aura looked at Yami, who was standing in the corner of the room. He smiled and said "yeah. Welcome to the group, Aura."  
  
Aura blushed, and then smiled at both of them "great!" she said happily  
  
"but Aura, you must promise not to tell anyone." Yugi warned  
  
"oh, don't worry" she smiled "your secrets safe with me!"  
  
"I'm sure it is." Yami replied  
  
there was a moment of silence after that....  
  
"is there anybody else who knows, the secret?" Aura asked  
  
"yes. There's Joey, Tea, Bakura, my Grandpa and Tristen. They've know for a long time." Yugi answered  
  
"oh..well, I better be off." Aura replied as she headed for the door  
  
"wait! Would you like us to walk you home?" Yami asked "you might still be in shock"  
  
she almost said yes, but she didn't want them to see her tart of a sister so she answered,  
  
"thanks, but I'll be okay. See you on Monday!"  
  
"okay, bye." Yugi and Yami said together as Aura walked out the door.  
  
"nice girl." Yami commented  
  
"yeah, come on Yami. Lets go to sleep, it's getting late" Yugi yawned  
  
"okay, partner." Yami replied.  
  
****back to Aura****  
  
Aura stepped inside her house, "I'm home" she sighed  
  
"were the hell have you been?" Tara yelled at her  
  
"talking to a pharaoh." She replied  
  
"don't play stupid with me!" Tara shouted angrily.  
  
"Where's Duke?" Aura asked still standing in the doorway  
  
"he's gone now!" she replied  
  
"oh, so he ditched you." Aura teased  
  
"NO! get to bed you slapper!" Tara yelled again  
  
"ugh, fine. I'm going" Aura sighed as she made her way to her bed room. 


	8. Gossip

Amy: thank you to all those people out there who reviewed! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so..  
  
Y.Amy: on with the fic!  
  
Aura and Stephanie sat on Aura's bed gossiping, a week had passed since she had met Yugi and all his friends and even Tea was back at school now. Stephanie had also joined the group of friends on Tuesday, it was now the holidays and Aura's dad, Frank was out on a business trip while Tara was off with her best mate, Kelly who like Tara was a lazy, nasty and moody teenager or as Aura would put it, cow.  
  
"have you got a crush on Joey?" Aura asked Stephanie with a smile on her face.  
  
Stephanie looked at her feet, "no." she said  
  
"liar! I've seen the way you look at each other, your so alike!" Aura yelled  
  
"I haven't!" Stephanie began to blush.  
  
"Steph and Joey sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.." Aura sang  
  
"oh, okay. I admit it!" Stephanie shouted  
  
Aura stopped singing, "you have got to ask him out" she said  
  
"I can't, I'm to nervous. What would I say?" Stephanie sighed  
  
"oh, how about 'hi Joey, want to go on a date?'" Aura teased  
  
Stephanie frowned, "I'd like to see you say that to Yami!"  
  
Stephanie now knew about Yami and that he was the spirit of the millennium puzzle.  
  
Now it was time for Aura to look at her feet,  
  
"I've seen the way you look at him" Stephanie teased  
  
"okay, I get your point" Aura replied  
  
"why don't you ask him out?" Stephanie asked, the teasing tone out of her voice.  
  
"me? A normal boring girl and him, a powerful pharaoh. I don't think so, do you?..." she sighed  
  
"well, you never now. He might feel the same way" Stephanie replied  
  
"maybe.." Aura sighed again "or maybe not."  
  
****later that night****  
  
Aura's sleep was full of dreams,  
  
Amy: sorry guys, but we've gotta go!  
  
Y.Amy: in the next chapter you will find out what Aura dreams!  
  
Yami: sorry about it being short but we promise it will get longer!  
  
Yugi: bye for now!  
  
Joey: and please...  
  
Everyone: R+R!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Aura's dream: don't forget me

Amy: thanx for the reviews people!  
  
Yami: Amy does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters in it!  
  
Yugi: so...  
  
Everyone: on with the fic!  
  
****Aura's dream****  
  
Aura was wearing a white dress with several god pieces of jewelry, her long blonde hair shimmered and her beautiful green eyes sparkled from the moons shine. Aura was looking at a man, his eyes also sparkled.  
  
The moon shone brightly in the night sky and so did the stars around it, Aura felt sand at the bottom of her feet and realized that she was in Egypt.  
  
Screams and roars of monsters terrorizing the villages could be heard in the background, the man looked at his feet and then back at her.  
  
"Aralha, you now what I must do." The man said sadly to Aura  
  
"yes. But my prince, why don't you get someone else to do it?" Aura cried, staring at the man with teary eyes.  
  
"it is my destiny." Aura turned away "please, Aralha. You must understand, I am the only one who can do it."  
  
The man turned Aura around by her shoulders gently.  
  
"but I don't want to lose you..." Aura replied  
  
"I'll always be in your heart." The man said  
  
"it's not the same!" she yelled, running into the palace with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Aralha." The man whispered "but I have to do this"  
  
Aura ran through the palace, tears falling from her eyes. She sat on her bed in her room next to another older women.  
  
"why must my prince sacrifice himself? It's not fair!" she yelled  
  
"the pharaoh is brave." Said a women who was sitting next to her.  
  
"yes mother, but it still isn't fair!" Aura cried into her mothers chest,  
  
"would you rather the monsters destroyed Egypt? My dear, you shouldn't be so selfish." Her mother replied, stroking Aura's hair.  
  
"I know mother, but I can't help feeling this way." Aura sighed as she raised her head to look into her mothers eyes.  
  
"I know dear. But, if the Pharaoh doesn't save Egypt, we will all die."  
  
Aura nodded her understanding,  
  
"it's okay to be sad. But why aren't you with Pharaoh Yu-gi-oh now?" her mother asked "if he is going to sacrifice himself, then you must spend some more time together"  
  
Aura gasped, "oh mother, I've been so horrible to him! I haven't listened to him lately because I've been to sad about losing him! I yelled at him mother! I argued with him."  
  
"Aralha, do you want your last words to him to be an argument? Hurry before he decides to leave." She replied  
  
"your right mother! I better hurry!" Aura yelled as she ran out of her room.  
  
Aura ran out of the palace as quickly as she could, when she finally got to were she had last seen Yu-gi-oh, she couldn't find him anywhere.  
  
"excuse me your highness, but the Pharaoh gave this to me to give to you" a approaching guard said to her.  
  
"thank you." Aura replied as the guard gave her the note and left.  
  
Aura opened up the note, it read  
  
-- my dearest princess,  
  
I hope you will forgive me, but you now I must leave. I'll never forget you or your smile.  
  
I remember when I first saw you, you were a pretty princess and I a handsome prince.  
  
Our mothers were delighted when they saw how well we got on. We would play games which I would always win, you would say I cheated but I knew it was my destiny that I would always win, for I am the game king.  
  
We started out as close friends, you and I would sneak out the palace were we would play with our peasant friends.  
  
Soon we became closer, I remember our first kiss. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven when we became a couple.  
  
When you became my beautiful queen...  
  
but our country has changed, Aralha and you know it!  
  
you know I have to go, Or the world will be destroyed!  
  
I am sorry, Aralha.  
  
Make sure Jono and the others take care of you and send them my love.  
  
I'll remember your beautiful voice.  
  
Please don't forget me.  
  
And remember, I will not be dead.  
  
I must go, and leave you now. for, I am, the son of Ra and this is my destiny.  
  
Forgive me, Aralha!  
  
I will always be in your heart.  
  
Love your prince, Yami.- -  
  
"NO! YAMI!" Aura screamed, dropping to her knee's in tears.  
  
****end of dream****  
  
Amy: please R+R 


	10. almost party time

Amy: I do not own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
Y.Amy: on with the fic...  
  
Aura shot up in bed, "NO! YAMI!" she screamed  
  
she took seven deep breaths, "just a dream, it was just a dream" she told herself.  
  
Aura climbed out of her bed and slowly walked downstairs to the kitchen, she took a glass and filled it with water.  
  
Sitting at the kitchen table, Aura gulped down her drink.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
The phone started to ring, 'who could it be at this hour of the night?' she asked herself as she picked up the phone on the kitchen wall.  
  
"hello?" Aura said  
  
"hi, Aura. It's me, Yugi. Sorry to call so early, did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did." Yugi replied  
  
"oh, no. you didn't wake me, can I help with something?" Aura asked  
  
"I was wondering if you and your friends would like to come over my place for a party, everyone else in the gang is going to be there." Yugi said  
  
"I'd love to, but when?" Aura answered  
  
"tomorrow, 7.00pm?" Yugi replied hopefully  
  
"great, I'll bring Steph and Katie with me." Aura said  
  
"cool, see you then." Yugi replied  
  
"sure, bye."  
  
Aura put down the phone and text her friends about the party on her mobile, then she decided to get some more sleep.  
  
Her dad wouldn't be there tomorrow and Tara would be more than happy for Aura to go to a party so, Aura didn't bother mentioning it to them.  
  
****6.30pm****  
  
"wow, Aura. You look stunning!" Katie said  
  
"thanks, Kate. You look great to" Aura replied  
  
Katie had short brown hair and dark brown eyes, she also dueled but she wasn't as good as Aura.  
  
****6.45pm****  
  
"lets get going, we don't want to be late!" Stephanie said as the three girls began walking towards, turtle game shop.  
  
Amy: please R+R 


	11. The Party: part 1

Amy: thanks for the reviews!  
  
Y.Amy: there was a gas leak in our school so we got today off!  
  
Amy: which gives me more time to write this!  
  
Everyone: *groans*  
  
Amy: I'm glad your as excited as I am.  
  
Teacher: *walks in* schools back on.  
  
Amy: NO!!!! *raps teacher in a table cloth and shoots her all the way to the south pole in a rocket*  
  
Y.Amy: who was that?  
  
Amy: no one.  
  
Joey: it wasn't no one, it was the te-  
  
Amy: *covers Joey's mouth* it was just mums friend, Terry.  
  
Terry: what? But I'm over her-  
  
Amy: *chucks Terry in a closet and locks it*  
  
Y.Amy: who was that?  
  
Amy: no one.  
  
Y.Amy: okay? *is puzzled*  
  
Yami: Amy does not own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
Amy: thanks Yami, now..  
  
Everyone: *sighs* on with the fic.  
  
The Party - -  
  
Heavy music was playing in the living room, Tristen and Joey were playing duel monsters in a corner while Bakura and Duke watched.  
  
Tea and Miho were dancing beside the CD player with big grins on their faces and Seto was talking to Mokuba on the sofa.  
  
"are!" Yugi smiled when he spotted Aura, Katie and Stephanie in the door way "there you are! Come on, join the party! Foods almost ready."  
  
"okay." Aura replied as the three stepped inside.  
  
"Tristen and Joey have just finished their duel, Tristen and Bakura are up next. I'm gonna watch 'em" Yugi explained  
  
"oh, okay." They said.  
  
"I'm going to watch the duel. Seto, you coming?" Mokuba asked as he lifted himself off the sofa  
  
"you go, I'm not in the mood" Seto replied  
  
"you never are." Mokuba sighed as walked away.  
  
"Hi." Said a voice,  
  
Seto looked up, it was a girl  
  
"I'm Katie, you must be Seto." She said as she sat next to him on the sofa.  
  
"yeah..." he trailed off  
  
"your Mokuba's big brother, aren't you?" she asked  
  
"yes." Seto replied  
  
"I was wondering, if you would like to come to my computer class after school." Katie suggested  
  
"sorry. But I'm to busy" Seto replied  
  
"it's only on Wednesdays. You could learn a lot and I could do with the help that is if you _can_ help" Katie said  
  
"what do you mean? Of coarse I can help!" Seto replied  
  
Katie smiled, "so, is that a yes then?" she asked  
  
"I guess" he said  
  
"so, what do you know about computers then?" Katie asked  
  
"well..." he began.  
  
"Hi, Stephanie isn't it?" a voice asked behind Stephanie,  
  
Stephanie whirled round, Joey stood infront of her with a big grin on his face.  
  
"oh! Yes!" She replied nervously  
  
"my names Joey. Your Aura's best mate aren't you?" He asked  
  
"yeah. Who won the duel between you and Tristen?" Stephanie asked  
  
Joey's grin became wider at that question, "it was close!" he began "but in the end, only the best duelist could win"  
  
Stephanie rolled her eyes and grinned back at him, "I guess it was you then" she said  
  
"you guessed right!" Joey replied happily.  
  
"have you done your English project yet?" Stephanie asked  
  
Joey's grin dropped, "what project!?" he yelled  
  
"that's exactly what I said to Aura yesterday" Stephanie replied  
  
"oh, great." Joey moaned  
  
Stephanie frowned and then smiled at Joey again, she could almost see the light bulb light up above her head when she said  
  
"lets do the project together! Will finish it a lot quicker then."  
  
Joey grinned again, "that's a great idea Steph!" he said  
  
"what idea's have you got?" Stephanie asked  
  
"well.." he began.  
  
Aura watched Tea and Miho dance with a frown on her face.  
  
"hey, Aura!" Tea yelled over the music  
  
Aura looked up at Tea, "what?" she asked  
  
"think you can beet me at a dance?" Tea asked  
  
"I'm not really into dancing." Aura said  
  
"chicken!" Tea giggled.  
  
Miho looked at Aura, "go on Aura" she said "it's fun, give it a go"  
  
"I..." Aura began  
  
"leave her alone Miho, she's just to chicken to dance against me!" Tea butted in.  
  
Aura snarled at Tea, "okay Tea, I will dance against you. But on one condition" she said  
  
"and what's that?" Tea hissed  
  
"you've got to change this gay music first, I mean what is it? Barbie girl?" (Amy: I do not own the song barbie girl.) Aura hissed back  
  
Miho giggled, "what music would you like?" Tea asked angrily  
  
Amy: please R+R 


	12. Not forgotten

Amy: hey people! This chapter has a song in it!  
  
Y.Amy: the song we are using is called 'never forget you' by Mariah Carey  
  
Amy: to be honest, I have never heard the song but the words go well with the story so, what the hell!  
  
Y.Amy: Amy does not own Yu-gi-oh or the song 'never forget you'  
  
Amy: so...  
  
Everyone: on with the fic!!  
  
~ song words ~  
  
The Dance - -  
  
"lets try this CD" said Miho, holding out a CD to Aura  
  
"who's CD is it?" Aura asked  
  
"who cares, lets just go!" Tea moaned  
  
"okay." Aura sighed  
  
Miho placed the CD in the player and pressed down hard on the play button while yelling excitingly  
  
"HIT IT!"  
  
the music started and the girls began dancing,  
  
~ I won't see your smile ~  
  
Tea snarled at Aura when she realized it wasn't going to be a easy win for herself.  
  
All Aura's nerves left her as she listened to the words of the song,  
  
~ and I won't hear you laugh anymore ~  
  
Yugi and the others (apart from Stephanie, Joey, Seto and Katie) stopped what they were doing and watched Aura in amazement.  
  
'she's better then Tea!' they all thought to themselves  
  
~ every night I won't see you walk through that door ~  
  
Tea was getting angrier by the minute.  
  
~ 'cause time wasn't on your side ~  
  
Aura smirked at Tea and then continued to dance, 'time for plan B' Tea thought to herself.  
  
~ it isn't right, ~  
  
Tea attempted to trip up Aura with her foot  
  
~ I can't say I love you, it's to late to tell you ~  
  
But, somehow Aura made it look like another brilliant part of her dance by jumping gracefully.  
  
~ but I really need you to know ~  
  
Tea tried again,  
  
~ no, I'll never forget you ~  
  
but Aura stood on her foot, hard.  
  
~ I'll never let you out of my heart ~  
  
Tea's face went a deep shade of red and she forced herself not to cry out.  
  
~ you will always be here with me ~  
  
Aura then, swung Tea round by her arm.  
  
~ I'll hold on to the memories baby ~  
  
causing Tea to fall in a heap on the floor.  
  
~ baby can you hear me? Wherever you may be tonight ~  
  
Aura smiled and then saddened as she remembered the lyrics of the song  
  
~ are you near me? I need you by my side ~  
  
'it's just like my dream' she thought  
  
~ 'cause I never said goodbye. ~  
  
Aura quickly did a graceful finishing Poisson for the dance and ran to the kitchen.  
  
~ it isn't right, I should have said I love you ~  
  
"wow, Aura was great!" Tristen exclaimed  
  
"but why did she run off?" Yugi asked with concern  
  
~ why didn't I just tell you? God knows I need you to know ~  
  
"oh, don't worry. She's probably shy, just give her a few minutes and I'm sure she'll be fine" Miho replied  
  
~ no, I'll never forget you. I'll never let you out of my heart ~  
  
"oh well, okay" Yugi said "back to the duel"  
  
"yeah" the rest agreed as they went back to the duel leaving Tea on the floor.  
  
~ you will always be here with me, I'll hold on to your memories baby ~  
  
Aura entered the kitchen, "Yami?" she asked "what are you doing in here?"  
  
Yami turned around to face Aura, "oh, hey Aura. I'm doing the food for the party. What are you doing here?" he replied  
  
~ somewhere I know you'll be with me, someday in another time ~  
  
"just taking a quick brake." She said  
  
~ but right now you're gone, you just vanished away ~  
  
"oh." Yami sighed  
  
"are you okay?" Aura asked  
  
"yeah, I'm fine. It's just that the song..." he trailed off  
  
"remides you about something that happened to you" Aura finished  
  
~ but I'll never leave you behind ~  
  
"how did you know!?" Yami asked with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
~ no, I'll never forget you ~  
  
Aura looked at Yami's eyes the moon's shine from the window making his eyes sparkle, she understood her dream now. She knew she was...  
  
~ I'll never let you out of my heart ~  
  
"Aralha?" Yami asked with glassy eyes  
  
~ you will always be here with me ~  
  
Aura's eyes became glassy aswell, "never leave me" she cried  
  
"never again" Yami said as the two hugged and then finally  
  
~ I'll hold on to your memories baby. ~  
  
deeply kissed.  
  
Amy: did you like it? please R+R 


	13. a little song: Never let you go again

Amy: hi, this isn't a chapter. This is just a little song for Aura and Yami called 'never let you go again' by Trisha Yearwood. (Who ever she is)  
  
Y.Amy: Amy does not own Yu-gi-oh or the song 'never let you go again'  
  
Everyone: on with the song!  
  
~ Dreamed of you in my solitude  
  
told myself way back when that if my prayers could get me there  
  
I'd never let you go again.  
  
Darlin' I had lost you once  
  
thought my world had come to an end  
  
now in my hands, a second chance  
  
I'll never let you go again.  
  
Now and forever more  
  
you can come to me  
  
baby, run to me  
  
and I'll take you into my arms  
  
I'll never let you go again.  
  
Now and forever more  
  
you can come to me  
  
baby, run to me  
  
and I'll take you into my arms  
  
I'll never let you go again.  
  
In my hands  
  
a second chance  
  
I'll never let you go again. ~  
  
Amy: I know, it was a bit sappy but, oh well.  
  
Next chapter coming soon! 


	14. The Party: part 2

Amy: hey people!  
  
Y.Amy: thanks for the reviews!  
  
Yami: and for reading this fic!  
  
Amy: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
Yami + Y.Amy: so...  
  
Everyone: on with the fic!  
  
Tea pulled herself up from the floor with a look of fury on her face, "I'm leaving!" she screamed angrily.  
  
"oh come on Tea, don't be such a bad loser." Miho said  
  
"huh!" was all Tea replied  
  
"you can't win 'em all, you know." Miho sighed  
  
"what are you, my mother?" Tea snapped  
  
"ha! That's rich coming from you" Miho yelled back  
  
"ugh..look, I'm sorry." Tea said  
  
"yeah, you sound it." Miho muttered, staring at Tea with hard eyes.  
  
"no. I am sorry, really I am!" Tea almost yelled at Miho  
  
Miho's eyes changed from hard to caring ones, "okay, I'm sorry to." She said  
  
"now. Lets get back to dancing!" they yelled happily in union.  
  
"and that takes your life points down to zero" Bakura finished, placing his deck back in his pocket.  
  
"What!? Not again!" Tristen moaned  
  
"oh, don't worry Tristen. You'll get better as you go along" Yugi reassured him  
  
"I know" Tristen sighed  
  
"well, who's next?" Mokuba asked  
  
Joey and Stephanie walked over to the group, they had been talking about their project and had now decided on what they had to do.  
  
"when is the food gonna be ready, Yuge?" Joey asked  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes, "soon." Was all he said  
  
"looks like Joey's got himself a girl friend" Tristen said, a huge grin on his face.  
  
Joey blushed, "shut-up!" he yelled, scratching his head nervously.  
  
Stephanie boosted up her courage and gave Joey a peck on the cheek which made Joey blushed even more.  
  
"so what if he has" Stephanie said to Tristen  
  
"yeah!" Joey grinned "I don't see you having a girl friend anywhere."  
  
Tristen stopped grinning at that point and decided to change the subject, "who's dueling now?" he asked.  
  
Katie and Seto sat on the sofa, "well, I'm impressed. I didn't know you new that much about technology" Seto said  
  
Katie blushed, "I've always been good at technology" she replied  
  
"that's something we have in common" Seto said "maybe you should come to Kaiba corp. some time, you could be helpful"  
  
"that's a great idea!" Katie said with a smile on her face.  
  
****back in the Kitchen****  
  
"I'm never going to let you go again" Aura said still hugging Yami tightly.  
  
"I still can't believe it's really you." Yami replied happily  
  
"yeah" Aura sighed "the gods have given us a second chance"  
  
Yami nodded, "lets not waste this one" he said  
  
"mmm..." Aura sighed again, enjoying the warm embrace.  
  
"well" Yami pulled away from Aura gently, "time to serve up dinner." He said  
  
"good, I'm starving." Aura replied.  
  
****9.00pm****  
  
The guests slowly left the joyful party, "bye!" they yelled  
  
"thanks for coming!" both Yami and Yugi shouted back.  
  
Aura walked up the road closely followed by Katie and Stephanie  
  
"what a great party!" Katie said, smiling to herself  
  
"I've never grinned so much in my life!" Stephanie replied  
  
"yeah, I'm so glad we went!" Aura said  
  
it was dark in the streets, the three girls walked in silence thinking about the party and the boys they had spent it with  
  
crunch!  
  
Aura stopped 'oh god' she thought  
  
"are you okay Aura?" Stephanie asked, stopping beside her.  
  
"did you hear that?" Aura whispered  
  
"hear what? I didn't hear anything" Stephanie answered looking around quickly.  
  
"Come on guys! It's getting late" Katie moaned  
  
"I'm telling you, I heard something!" Aura shouted  
  
"we hear things all the time Aura now, come on" Katie replied  
  
"okay, sorry." Aura sighed as they began walking again.  
  
Click,  
  
"what the!?" the girls screamed as they were circled by a number of cloaked figures (A/N: do you know who the cloaked figures are?)  
  
"you should of listened to your friend!" one of the figures laughed  
  
"what do you want with us?" Aura cried  
  
Amy: please R+R 


	15. Yami's dream: help me!

Amy: please review!  
  
"what do we want with you? Nothing." Said one of the cloaked figures  
  
"your just the bait!" another laughed  
  
"the bait to what?" Katie asked  
  
"you will soon see" replied one of the figures, as the others laughed evilly.  
  
'what are we going to do?' Aura asked herself  
  
****Yami's dream****  
  
Yami looked around, 'where am I?' he asked himself. It was dark, the place seemed to have no end and he seemed to be alone.  
  
"greetings, Pharaoh." Said a dark empty voice  
  
Yami whirled round to face a dark cloaked figure, "who are you?" Yami asked angrily.  
  
"so nice of you to join us, Pharaoh. My name is Malik" the figure replied  
  
"Malik?" Yami asked  
  
"do you remember me, Pharaoh?" Malik asked  
  
"yes. I remember you. You were the one who nearly destroyed the world!" Yami answered  
  
"enough chit chat, Pharaoh. Do you remember this?" Malik asked holding up a gold chained heart necklace.  
  
"it's Aura's! what have you done with her!?" Yami shouted in shock  
  
Malik smiled cruelly, "nothing, yet." He said "but I will kill her and her two friends if you don't do as I ask"  
  
'two friends? He must mean Katie and Stephanie' Yami thought to himself "and what do you ask, Malik?" Yami asked  
  
"meet me at the ally in Domino street, bring the puzzle and come only with Seto and Joey. or Aura and her friends, DIE!" Malik laughed  
  
"what do you want with Seto and Joey?" Yami asked  
  
"Seto has the blue eyes ultimate dragon and Joey has the time wizard. That is what I want" Malik replied "and you, Pharaoh. You have the power I need to rule the world!"  
  
"no, I will not let you!" Yami yelled through Malik's evil laughs  
  
"you don't have a choice, unless you want Aura dead." Malik said "you have until mid night"  
  
"help me Yami!" cried a distant voice  
  
Yami's eyes widened when he heard Aura cry for help, "NO! AURA!" he yelled as Aura's blood dropped at his feet.  
  
****end of dream****  
  
Amy: please R+R 


	16. Getting together

Amy: hi people! Here's the next chapter. - -  
  
Yami shot up into a sitting position and looked around, he was in his soul room.  
  
He let out a deep sigh of relief and stood up. Yugi was fast asleep so Yami quietly parted from him and tiptoed down to the kitchen.  
  
He grabbed himself a glass and filled it up with water 'you have until mid night' a mocking voice said in his head.  
  
After finishing the drink quickly, Yami dialled Seto's number on the phone.  
  
****Seto's house****  
  
The phone began ringing, Seto groaned.  
  
"MOKUBA! WILL YOU GET THAT!!" he yelled angrily  
  
The phone continued, it's tone ringing in Seto's head  
  
"Ahh! All right, I'm coming" he moaned making his way lazily to the kitchen.  
  
'This better be good' he thought to himself, picking up the phone  
  
"Hello?" he said "kaiba residence"  
  
"Hi, Kaiba. This is Yami" Yami replied down the phone  
  
"What!?" Seto yelled "Yami, what the hell do you want!?"  
  
"Nice to talk to you to, Kaiba." Yami said  
  
"Do you now what time it is?" Seto asked fiercely  
  
"I'm aware of the time Kaiba" Yami replied  
  
"You don't call people in the night! Didn't Yugi tell you that!? Surely you didn't in Egypt." Seto yelled  
  
"We didn't have phones 5000 years ago, Kaiba and I don't need Yugi telling me not to ring someone in the middle of the night! Unless there's a good reason" Yami replied  
  
Seto sighed, "and what's this 'good reason' then?" he asked  
  
"I don't have time to explain, just come over quickly!" Yami said  
  
"Can't it wait until morning?" Seto asked  
  
"No it can't, so get your butt over here now!" Yami answered  
  
"Why should I?" Seto asked  
  
"Because lives are at stake!" Yami said, his voice quickening  
  
"Okay Yami, I'm coming but. This better be good" Seto said  
  
"Good. Hurry!" Yami said  
  
'What the hell is going on?' Seto asked himself, putting down the phone.  
  
****Back to Yami****  
  
Yami quickly dialled Joey's number, "hello, Joey Wheeler here" Joey said down the phone.  
  
"Sorry if I woke you Joey, it's me Yami" Yami said  
  
"Don't worry about it, buddy. How can I help?" Joey asked  
  
"I need you to come over" Yami said  
  
"When?" Joey asked  
  
"Now!" Yami replied  
  
"What? Now. Yami, what for?" Joey asked  
  
"There isn't time to explain! Just hurry!" Yami yelled  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm on my way" Joey said, hanging up the phone.  
  
Yami sighed, 'what are we going to do?' he asked himself.  
  
Amy: well, what do you think? Please R+R! 


	17. The Secret Plan

Amy: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Enjoy...  
  
Joey sat at the kitchen table facing Seto while Yami stood by the sink facing the two of them, in the kitchen.  
  
"so, what your saying is. Katie, Aura and Stephanie have been kidnapped by some psycho who will kill them, if I don't give up my blue eyes ultimate dragon!?" Seto yelled  
  
"and my time wizard?" Joey continued  
  
"and my puzzle." Yami finished  
  
Seto shook his head, "how do you know this?" he asked Yami  
  
"it was in some sort of dream" Yami answered  
  
Seto looked at Yami, "your joking right?" he asked  
  
Yami sighed, "no. I'm not joking" he said  
  
Seto laughed, "you expect me to believe that!?" he shouted  
  
Yami frowned, "be quiet!" he hissed at Seto "or you'll wake Yugi."  
  
Seto glared, "you wake me up in the middle of the night because of a dream!?" he hissed back  
  
"kaiba, you've just gotta trust me." Yami said  
  
"trust you? Why should I?" Seto asked  
  
"because three girls lives are at stake." Yami answered  
  
"your way over your head, Yami. It was only a stupid dream" Seto replied  
  
"no, Kaiba. It was a message " Yami said  
  
Seto stood up and turned round ready to leave, Yami grabbed his arm  
  
"let go of me. I'm leaving!" Seto said, pulling away from Yami  
  
"Kaiba, you may not care about those girls lives but, I do. Are you really that cold not to, Kaiba? Is your blue eyes so precious to you that your going to let Aura, Stephanie and Katie die?" Yami said, letting go of Seto's arm.  
  
Joey stood up, "I believe ya, Yami." He said  
  
"thanks Joey, I knew you would trust me" Yami replied still watching Seto  
  
Seto sighed, 'are you that cold, Kaiba?' Yami's voice repeated in his head.  
  
"okay, I'm going to help but you better not make me look like a fool, Yami" Seto said, sitting back down at the kitchen table.  
  
"good. Now, all we have to do is work out what to do..." Yami trailed off  
  
"what do you have in mind, Yami?" Joey asked, looking up at him.  
  
Yami smirked, "it just might work..." he trailed off again  
  
"what? What will work?" Seto asked curiously  
  
Yami looked at them, "here's the plan..." he said in a whisper as though the walls might be lisening.  
  
Amy: please R+R 


	18. who's gonna save us?

Amy: Hi readers! I am sooo.sorry about not updating this Fic  
  
Y.Amy: I bet you are.  
  
Amy: yes but I've been sooo.busy these pass days  
  
Y.Amy: more like months.  
  
Amy: okay! okay! lets just get on with it.  
  
Y.Amy: aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Amy: like what?  
  
Y.Amy: you have to answer the Mistress of Anime's question!  
  
Amy: oh, yeah. Sorry.  
  
The answer is that, Yami can walk around normally without Yugi knowing because this fic takes place after the battle city tournament so, Yami has his memories back and he is free.  
  
Y.Amy: and..  
  
Amy: I don't own Yu-gi-oh and I'de like to thank all you readers who have reviewed my fic!  
  
Y.Amy: AND!  
  
Amy: oh for goodness sake! And Y.Amy will now be known as, Gracey.  
  
Gracey: WHAT!?  
  
Amy: you asked for a name, so I gave you one.  
  
Gracey: *glares*  
  
Ryou: I think it's quite a nice name  
  
Gracey: *glares harder*  
  
Bakura: yeah, your grace. *sniggers*  
  
Gracey: *is walking slowly towards Bakura*  
  
Yami: err.Tomb robber  
  
Bakura: *is still sniggering*  
  
Gracey: *continues towards Bakura now with frying pan*  
  
Yami: TOMB ROBBER!  
  
Bakura: *isn't listening*  
  
Yami: TOMB ROBBER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: WHA- *is unconscious*  
  
Yami: oh..that's gotta hurt  
  
Gracey: *smiles* on with....  
  
Bakura: t..the..  
  
Amy: fic!!!  
  
- - - -  
  
Aura, Stephanie and Katie opened their eyes, they found themselves tied up in a dark, misty, endless place.  
  
"Were are we?" Stephanie asked, looking around fearfully.  
  
"oh no, we're in the shadow realm." Aura replied  
  
"THE SHADOW WHAT!?" Katie yelled, scared but trying to hide it.  
  
"the shadow realm. It's were the duel monsters inhabit. I can remember this place...." Aura trailed off  
  
"what are you going on about?" Katie asked  
  
"look, we just have to wait here." Aura said flatly  
  
Katie frowned, "and what? Pray!" she replied angrily  
  
"we're all gonna die down here!!" Stephanie cried  
  
Katie nodded causing Stephanie to cry more.  
  
"no. we're getting out..all of us." Aura said trying to comfort Stephanie  
  
"stop living in a dream world Aura! We are all gonna die!!" Katie screamed  
  
"STOP IT! can't you see your making things worse? If we give up then, we will die!" Aura yelled  
  
Katie stopped screaming, "and who's gonna save us?" she asked coldly "santa?"  
  
Aura glared at Katie, "Yami will and so will our friends!" she replied  
  
"hmph, all your life you've pretended that your a princess and that your dear, dear prince will save you and you will live happily ever after. Well, Aura I think it's time you grew up!" Katie hissed  
  
Aura bit her lip, "I am a princess." She said  
  
Katie laughed, "you stupid little girl! Are you crazy?" she cackled  
  
"it's true. In my past life I was princess of Egypt." Aura said  
  
"and let me guess, Yami was your prince?" Katie spat  
  
Aura nodded, "he was." She said  
  
Katie laughed again.  
  
"I believe you." Came a quiet voice  
  
"what was that Steph?" Katie asked bitterly  
  
"I believe Aura!" Stephanie replied  
  
"your both nuts" Katie said  
  
Aura shook her head, "no, Katie. You just have to believe." She said  
  
Katie looked away, "we're all gonna die." She muttered  
  
"no." Aura said with a determined look, "my prince will save us."  
  
- - -  
  
Amy: wow.well.  
  
Gracey: *crosses arms*  
  
Yami: please R+R!  
  
Bakura: *rubs head* yeah. 


End file.
